


Pancakes vs Threesomes

by Batfink



Series: When Two Became Three [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Pancakes, Pre-Threesome, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Clint had started a thing.  Which was fine by Steve, although he wasn't involved.  It wasn't a threesome kind of thing.  Bucky was either with Steve or Clint, never both.</p><p>Then Bucky went away for the weekend and Steve and Clint found themselves alone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes vs Threesomes

Steve and Bucky had always had a somewhat open relationship. In the thirties, it was important. No-one looked too closely at two young men sharing a house, when Bucky had a legendary reputation with the ladies. Steve had the occasional woman on the side but mainly it was Bucky, until Peggy had come along that is.

Now of course, it wasn't necessary. Their relationship might still be disapproved of by some people, but they weren't going to get arrested for it. It had been pretty much just the two of them after Bucky came back to him, until that was Bucky had ended up on a mission with Clint. Just the two of them on a stakeout with nothing to do but talk. They had bonded over mind control and boredom. Over not being team players, but having that one person that they would follow to the ends of the earth.

So Bucky and Clint had started a thing. Which was fine by Steve, although he wasn't involved. It wasn't a threesome kind of thing. Bucky was either with Steve or Clint, never both. Although, since most nights Bucky was in Steve's bed, Clint did have a standing invitation to Steve's bed as well. The three of them snuggled up together to sleep quite often, Bucky always in the middle.

 

Clint eased open the door to Steve's bedroom and slipped inside. Stopping when he glanced at the bed and saw only Steve, lying on his back, one arm tucked behind his head. The soft glow of the bedroom lights throwing gold off his tanned skin and blonde hair.

“Where's Bucky?” Clint asked.

“He went to some robotics thing with Hank and Scott for the weekend. Didn't he tell you?” Steve replied.

“I've been out of town all week on a mission.” Clint shrugged. “Just got back a few hours ago.”

Steve nodded then reached out and flipped back the covers. “Well, don't just stand there. Come on.”

“You sure?” Clint enquired. It had never been just the two of them in the bed.

“Yeah, s'fine.” Steve nodded. “To be honest I'm having a hard time sleeping without that big lug practically flattening me into the mattress."

Clint laughed and slipped into the bed. “Well, I'm not big enough to spoon ya, but maybe...” He shuffled across towards Steve and lifted Steve's arm before sliding up against his side. He draped one arm across his chest and then threw a leg over Steve's, sliding his calf between Steve's legs and tucking his foot under Steve's other leg. Finally he rested his head on Steve's shoulder.

Steve lowered his arm to wrap around Clint's shoulders, hand coming to rest in his hair on the side of his head.

“How's that?” Clint asked.

Steve thought for a moment. “You know what.” He chuckled softly. “This could work.”

“Good.” Clint replied. Pressing closer into his side.

Clint had fallen asleep almost instantly. Probably exhausted from the mission.

Steve had found he quite liked having Clint there. It wasn't the same as having Bucky. For one thing Clint was smaller and his blonde hair was a stark contrast to Bucky's dark brown, but he was warm and comforting and he seemed to need someone to hold him which Steve was more than willing to do.

He sighed contentedly and leaned forwards to press a kiss to the top of Clint's head before quietly asking Jarvis to turn out the lights. He hadn't been expecting to be able to get much sleep with Bucky gone but drifted off into a peaceful slumber not long after.

When he awoke the following morning, Clint was not in the bed. Steve went through his usual morning routine but when he left the en-suite and went into the kitchen he found Clint making breakfast. “I remembered Bucky telling me you like pancakes.” Clint said in lieu of a greeting, setting a stack of pancakes on the table.

Steve beamed at him and slid into his usual chair, picking up one of the pancakes and taking a bite. “Oh. My. Goodness.” He exclaimed. “This is... what is this?” He asked looking at Clint in awe. “I used banana flavoured milk instead of regular and added honey with a touch of cinnamon.”

Clint slid into the chair next to Steve's and grabbed up a pancake, their knees bumping. 

“Best. Pancakes. Ever.” Steve practically moaned as he grabbed another and shoved it in his mouth. Once he was done chewing he looked across at Clint. “You need to make me breakfast every morning.” He grinned going in for another pancake.

Clint laughed and grabbed another pancake for himself before Steve could eat them all.

Steve and Clint spent the day together. First they went down to the gym and had a sparring session, then they went back up to Steve's floor and Clint recommended some movies. They snuggled together on the couch or sat on opposite ends and threw popcorn at each other to catch in their mouths.

It was fun, in a way neither of them had ever really thought about. They each spent time with Bucky, it had never really crossed either of their minds to spend time together.

It was so late when the last film ended that it was almost early. Clint was curled up with his head on Steve's lap, snoring softly. Steve was getting an ache in his neck from keeping his head up too long. He needed to move but he didn't want to wake Clint. Gently he slid his arms underneath him and scooped him up before standing and carrying him to the bedroom.

He carefully deposited him on the bed and then went to the bathroom. When he came back, in his sleep pants, Clint was sprawled across the bed. “Not cool.” Steve chuckled, climbing in on his side of the bed and gently manoeuvring Clint onto the other side. After about five minutes Clint grunted and rolled over. Moulding himself around Steve as he had done the night before. Steve smiled and wrapped his arm around Clint, kissing the top of his head.

“S'nice.” Clint murmured as Steve stroked his fingers through his hair.

Steve awoke to sunlight streaming in the window and warm breath across his nipple. He looked down at the still sleeping Clint. He really was handsome. His blonde hair tousled, his muscular arm wrapped around Steve's chest. Criss-crossed with scars in a way Steve never could be. His t-shirt stretched tight over broad shoulders. Steve shifted slightly and tried not to think about Clint's mouth right by his nipple. Tried not to think about his tongue rather than his breath sliding across it.

He shifted again, as his cock began to stir and tried to move Clint's leg which was pressing up against it. The movement must have woken Clint though and his leg shifted back, thigh rubbing against Steve's cock. His eyes flicked up to catch Steve looking down at him with a slightly horrified look on his face. “I'm sorry.” Steve mumbled.

Clint smiled at him and pressed his thigh harder against Steve's growing erection. “I'm not.” His hand moved to brush against Steve's nipple and he bit back a moan.

“What about Bucky?” Steve whispered.

“Why should he be the only one that gets to enjoy the both of us?” Clint asked lifting himself up to straddle Steve's hips.

Steve looked up at him, his hands coming up slowly to rest on his hips. “You may have a point there.”

“You're damn right I do.” Clint grinned pulling off his t-shirt and throwing it aside before lowering his mouth to Steve's.

 

“Well, well, well.” Bucky grinned as he stepped into Steve's bedroom some time later. “Looks like I should go away more often, if this is what I get to come home too.”

“Bucky!” Steve exclaimed his hips arching off the bed as Clint sucked his cock.

Bucky crossed to the bed, shedding his clothes as he went. “I'd ask if you had fun while I was away, but it looks like you still are.” He chuckled sliding onto the bed beside them in just his boxers.

Clint pulled his mouth away from Steve's cock and raised himself up on his hands, leaning over to kiss Bucky. “Did ya miss us?” He asked.

“Course I did.” Bucky replied. “Doesn't look like you missed me much though.”

“Yes, we did.” Steve insisted.

“Had to find some way to amuse ourselves without you though.” Clint added.

Bucky smirked down at them. "So is this a just the two of you thing?” He gestured between the two naked blondes.

“I dunno.” Steve shrugged. “What do you say Clint. Should we throw this open to a threesome?”

Clint grinned, all teeth and wicked promise. “You know. I think I would be okay with that.” He pressed his hand to Bucky's cock rubbing him through his boxers as Bucky leaned over to kiss Steve.

“Well, alright then.” Bucky smiled when their lips parted. “I hope no-one has plans to leave this bed for a while.”

“That depends.” Steve chuckled. “Have you had Clint's pancakes?”

“Pancakes?” Bucky frowned.

“Oh. My. Goodness.” Steve pushed Bucky backwards. “Clint, pancakes, now!” Clint hopped off the bed and pulled on a pair of boxers and Steve did the same before they both dashed from the room.

“What the actual fuck?” Bucky muttered to himself, flopping back onto the pillow. “Pancakes?”

When he tasted the pancakes a short while later. He instantly understood.

**Author's Note:**

> ... and now I want pancakes.


End file.
